


Dead Ounce

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Frottage, Hardcore, Lal Is a Bad Bitch, M/M, Multi, Opium, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism, au-ish, daforge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Geordi pays a visit to Data, who lives a surreal, sensuous life on a distant planet with his family.





	Dead Ounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorrlaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorrlaus/gifts).



_A visit is in order. Come and see how I am doing. Gandria III, Kharbo Complex, Onyx Room._

_D_

 

_i._

He had to assume that it was from Data, and it had been too long since his friend had quietly disappeared from the _Enterprise_ with his offspring to pass up on the possibility of seeing him again. The anxiety he experienced at the thought of standing in his presence--hearing the subdued calmness in his voice, even touching him on the shoulder as he often had while giving restrained mementos of reassurance—came and went in great waves during his trip.

Now, the crest of one such peaked and refused to break.

The walls, the chandeliered ceiling, the ground beneath his shined brown shoes; all were elegantly crafted from Andorian marble, with patterns of shimmering gold swirls that mimicked the arms of their galaxy. Behind him, the door slid shut and disappeared. When he turned to glance back, he recognized one of Data’s Art Deco paintings—that of a glass bird, its feathers resembling the sharp-cornered reaches of an Earth skyscraper, and realized that both the architecture and interior design of this place matched the android’s tastes.

Before him, a wall separated the entrance hallway from the low hum of chatter that was behind it, and water trickled from small holes where it met with the ceiling, and down into the floor.

Adjusting the starched-white collar of his shirt, Geordi put one foot in front of the other and walked to the right, around the wall.

He stopped again, taking in the massive area of the ground sitting room.

This was more than just a holosuite _._

People—aliens—roamed everywhere; meandering from conversation to conversation, occupying the seats at the bar on the far left side of the room, lying on elaborately woven Turkish weaves spread about the ground, resting their heads on pillows, or lounging on large, soft-looking couches that curled around tables. A case of stairs in a dimmed area far in the back spiraled up into a second floor. To the left of the bar, glass windows replaced the marble walls and led to an outside patio that overlooked Valence City with a pool.

This wasn’t just a pleasure palace, Geordi realized. You could stay here indefinitely.

A pungent, sweet-smelling odor mixed with the acrid smell of smoking tobacco crept into Geordi’s nose, and he realized what those lying about on the rug with hazy eyes were doing with the elaborately decorated pipes to their mouths.

“Commander?”

Geordi turned slowly toward the voice.

“Lal.”

She was unlike any incarnation of Lal he could have dreamed of, but it was her, her brown eyes framed in misty lavender and dark liner.  She had kept her bob, though it was permed and set to the side, held in place by a gold coin-style headpiece. The simple dress that her father had given her had been replaced by a sequined navy gown that was modest enough to leave much to the imagination, but suggestive enough for Geordi to feel embarrassed looking at her. One of her hands was curled around the stem of a martini glass.

She approached him, smiling with ruby lips as freely as her feet moved in her gold heels.

Geordi held his hand out, but was taken by surprise when she walked past it and put her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

“It is so good to see you, Mr. LaForge.”

It took Geordi a moment to free himself from the shock, and he returned the hug, patting her on the small of her back, just where the open back of her gown ended.

“It’s good to see you too,” he said at last. “Really.”

She pulled away to have a look at him, taking his right hand in her free one.

“You look quite the dandies,” she said, gesturing for him to offer his arm. He lifted his elbow, and she took it, leading him down the steps and into the large room. “That cream color matches your complexion beautifully.”

A thin layer of sweat broke out on the back of Geordi’s neck.

“Ah… thank you.”

Lal smirked in such a manner that broke what was left familiar of her normally docile expression and continued ushering the engineer around the room.

He could see the influence of someone else in her—not Data—and it sent a cool, brisk air up his spine.

“Did… did Data tell you I was coming?”

Lal was quiet for a long while, setting one pointed toe in front of the other, almost as if gliding on the marble.

“Of course,” she finally said. “How do you like our place?”

At that moment, a Chalnoth who was walking in the opposite direction clipped Geordi’s shoulder on the way past, causing him to run into Lal and nearly spill her drink. The Chalnoth turned immediately to have a look at Geordi, but changed his mind about stopping when Lal turned back to look at him as well. In fact, he exited the establishment altogether afterward.

Until then, it had never occurred to Geordi that the other guests were anything but holograms, but _that_ was a definitely real person.

“It’s…” Geordi scolded himself for being so slow with words. This was a normal conversation; he’d spoken to Lal many times before, why was he having trouble with her now?

“… a novel idea,” he finished. “A holosuite for living quarters. It must have been pretty expensive.”

“Six thousand eight hundred bricks.” She paused to sip from her glass. “Quarterly.”

“What?” Geordi swallowed, and looked directly at Lal. “Lal, what is it exactly that you and your dad _do_ here?”

“We enjoy ourselves. And our guests, of course.”

“No kidding. And when you’re not… enjoying yourselves?”

She chuckled. “We do the things required to allow us to enjoy ourselves.”

“So, you’re into commerce.”

“Sometimes.”

Geordi shook his head. “Lal…”

“I’m sure you have plenty of questions,” she said, patting his arm, as they rounded to one of the half-circle seats occupied by two people with the same familiar features: one lounging back with his leg up on the table, holding a thin pipe carved out of ivory, and the other sitting awfully close to him, with his head near his twin’s mouth.

 “… that someone else would be more than happy to answer.”

Geordi’s heart fluttered desperately as soon as he caught sight of the dull shine that marked Data’s shape.

 

_ii._

A large cloud of smoke curled and billowed from a stream out of Lore’s nostrils. He said something, almost inaudibly, as he placed the pipe into his brother’s waiting lips, and guided the end of it to the fire.

“Now, suck. Suck. There it is.”

Data closed his eyes, held it in, and exhaled.

“Nice.”

When his eyes opened again, they seemed to do so as if weighted by something unseen. He lifted his chin for a moment, closed his eyes, and leaned against Lore’s arm.

“Good?”

“Mmm.” Data lifted his head and looked at his brother, hazily. “A uniquely pleasant, numbing sensation--”

“See? I knew you’d like it.”

Lal cleared her throat.

“Gentlemen.”

Both androids looked up as soon as she made her presence known. Once Data saw Geordi, he sat up, his mouth falling into the subtle part that his friend had known to indicate shock.

“Geordi,” he said, standing to move around the table and over to his former colleague.

Lore’s yellow eyes narrowed into slits. Geordi’s blood ran both hot and cold at the same time as he saw Lore’s hand move towards a black semi-automatic pistol resting on the table, relaxing only slightly when it moved past the weapon to reach for a fedora hat. Reluctantly, the prototype left his seat as well.

“LaForge,” Lore murmured.

“Data!” It was all the engineer could manage, not to scream his friends name as Data came up to him, immediately grasping his hands in his.

Lore’s eyes enviously followed the action.

“Forgive me,” Data said, motioning toward the two open buttons of his shirt. The rest of it was tucked into the top of starched black pants that looked as though it belonged to a well-tailored suit. “I was not expecting you—“

“—So soon,” Lal interrupted. “Father, how quickly he arrived!”                      

“Indeed,” Lore all but sneered. He took the glass—rather roughly—from Lal, and knocked it back, his eyes not leaving Geordi for a second. He nearly slammed the fragile piece onto the table behind him. “ _Very_ quickly.”

He turned to Data and smiled sourly.

“You might have told me you were expecting _distinguished guests_ , brother.”

Data opened his mouth to speak, but Lal took one step forward.

“What a special occasion! Father, I’m sure you and the Commander have much to discuss. Hasn’t it been long since we’ve last seen him?”

Geordi couldn’t take his eyes off of Data. He—and his brother, for that matter—looked not a day older than when they had first been assembled and activated. Lore indignantly pulled the hem down to his brown jacket in a manner that reminded Geordi of the captain.

“Yeah,” Geordi breathed. “Too long.”

What was more was the look in Data’s eyes. No longer dull with machine stoicism, there was a glint of life in the yellow irises, a perfect reminder of the facsimiles conjured in the holodeck—in his mind—that illustrated ardor and yearning.

“I have _missed_ you.” He pulled Geordi into a full hug—with no empty space between them—and pressed snugly against him. His movements were as smooth as his daughter’s; his neck servos didn’t jerk into position, but rolled his head smoothly against his neck.

Despite Geordi’s emotional discomfort, he relaxed and brought his hands up to Data’s back.

“So have I.”

 Lore, eyeing him head to toe, gave an unimpressed “hmph.”

“LaForge,” Lore said, loud with the intention of distracting. Data turned his head toward him, looking both worried and enamored. “You’re the first human we’ve seen in a long time. Starfleet doesn’t really become this place, you know.”

“He comes as a _friend,_ Lore,” Data said.

Geordi’s mouth flattened. “I’m not here for trouble,” he said, raising one hand. “I just… wanted to see how Data was doing. If I’m disturbing anything—“

Data stepped even closer to Geordi and squeezed his hand. “No,” he said.

“No!” Lal reassured. “You’re welcome here, Commander.”

Lore shot a look to her. “Says who?”

“Uncle.”

Lal took another step forward, the smile from her face gone.

“You are being quite rude.  Mr. LaForge is our guest.” She offered her hand. “I’m sure there are other things we can do to occupy ourselves while Data and his friend _talk_.”

Lore’s chest expanded and his mouth tightened as he took in a deep breath. Geordi braced himself internally for the possible onset of abuse, but Data moved away from him to slide his arms tenderly around his brother’s waist.

 “Lore, please.” He planted a kiss on the side of his brother’s mouth, and then looked up at him with pleading eyes. Inside, Geordi burned with a fusion of disgust and curiosity that was almost as intoxicating as his surroundings.

“Do not be upset. This is important.”

At this, Lore’s own features softened, but as Data moved to pull away, he clutched an arm around his younger brother, pulling him close, and kissed him deeply. A sharp pang of arousal needled Geordi’s cock as he saw a sliver of Lore’s tongue peek out between their lips, a show of force meant solely for the Starfleet officer. Data closed his eyes and returned the kiss for a second before Lore disengaged and nudged his brother toward his friend.

Lal cleared her throat and waved her wrist toward Lore, still waiting. Her uncle turned back to Geordi and gave him a sweet, infectious smirk as his tongue passed over his bottom lip.

“What the princess wants, the princess gets.”

He took her hand, still eyeing Geordi, and her smile returned. “Go on and play with your _friend_ , brother. I’ll be waiting.” He tipped the brim of his hat to Geordi. “Nice suit.”

Geordi glared behind his VISOR. If only Lore could see…

Lal provided her own encouragement. “Father, it’s okay.”

Data touched Lal’s face delicately. “Thank you, my treasure. Geordi, please.” He gestured with his hand to indicate that he wanted Geordi to walk toward the staircase.

Lore returned to his seat, with Lal taking her father’s place. She watched as he took the deck of elongated cards that had been sitting there and began to shuffle wildly, nostrils flaring.

 

_iii._

Sometime during the climb up the stairs, Data had clasped Geordi’s hand. The light and ambient noise below them gave way to a low murmur that melted into the near darkness of the space above them.

Data lead them to a room. “In here.”

Geordi entered first, observing the ottoman couch to his left, with a small, candlelit table to its right.  In front of them and separating the sitting space from the rest of the sleeping area was an aquarium that came to about six feet, illuminating the room with its dim blue light and the neon bioluminescence of the tiny creatures that occupied it, dancing in schools that parted in the wake of Data’s fingers trailing along the glass.

“Geordi,” he whispered again, standing in the center of the room, beckoning to him. He did not order the lights on, but Geordi saw the large, ornate four-poster bed behind them.

“Is this your room?” he asked, joining Data. Data’s hands came to rest gently on his wrists.

“Yes. Half of it.”

Geordi understood what that meant, but bypassed the commentary, as Data’s hands had gone from his wrists to his flanks, his lips curving upward into a warm smile.

“Data,” he said, nervously. “I’m worried about you.”

“You need not be. I am well, here.”

“Are you sure?”

Data cocked—not twitched—his head, but his hands continued on its path up Geordi’s sides. “You are concerned about Lore.” When his hands reached the collar, he brought them down to the front and began to undo Geordi’s jacket. The latter felt his pants become more restrictive as more blood rushed to his groin.  “Do not be.”

The buttons undone, Data slid the jacket off, and it fell to the floor with a thud. He closed the space between them and leaned down for a chaste kiss on the lips.  Geordi’s heart thundered; his skin became taut. “He would never hurt you,” Data whispered.

Geordi’s own hands found their way to Data’s waist. “How do you know?”

“Because, he would never hurt _me_.”

In his right mind, Geordi would have slowly taken Data’s hands from his person, sat him down on the bed, and set to asking him the many questions that he had thought of from the time he boarded the transport all the way up to seeing Lore with a weapon within arm’s reach. Why did he leave? What was this place? What is Lore doing here? How is it possible that he is affected by substances that should otherwise uselessly pass through his systems?

All of these dissipated into the hot air between them as Data pressed his thin lips entirely against Geordi’s fuller ones, soaking up their softness, testing their pliability before opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to nip the moist flesh.

This was so much more superior to his simulated fantasies. Data had no hinted foulness of organic matter in his taste, but the delicate flavors of what Lore had given him to smoke, mixed with the bitter tinge of something sweet and alcoholic.

And then there was the buzz, the constant, low hum of Data’s functions whirring, that shook through him as they made contact.

He closed his lips to Data.  When he heard the smack that they made together, he abandoned the remains of caution and brought his hands up and around Data’s shoulder blades, fingers spread and clutching at the cloth as their kissing intensified.

“Data,” he breathed against his friend’s mouth as they backed up against the bed. “You’re so different, now.”

“An improvement, I hope.” Data said, between sliding his tongue in, out, and against Geordi’s teeth.

They broke away long enough for Data to ease into a sitting position while Geordi removed his shirt. He had barely pulled the hem out of his pants before he was greeted by the heady sight—and feeling—of Data’s pale fingers running upwards along the ridges of his abdominal muscles.

Geordi leaned into the touch, close enough so that Data was able to graze the very tip of the bulge in his pants with his mouth. Encouraged by the sharp gasp the contact elicited, Data repeated the action intentionally, dragging his bottom lip along the clothed underside of Geordi’s erection, looking directly into his eyes.

Geordi dipped his head back, his hands curling desperately into Data’s shoulders as he leaned further into the warmth.

“Data…”

He felt the pull of the zipper vibrating against him, and then the cold rush of air clinging to his pre-come moistened glans.

Data’s expression matched his intake of breath as he closed one hand around Geordi’s shaft, as if to measure its girth by seeing how close his fingers came to touching each other. The other hand came up from under, encasing his balls in the depression of his palm.

Geordi looked down, deeply affected by the look of amazement in his friend’s eyes. A rush of vanity-induced arousal caused him to harden even more, and Data tightened his grip around the expanding muscle with a sharp exhale.

He let go of Geordi to remove his shirt, each movement increasingly rushed by excitement, his eyes fixed on the organ in front of him.

 “I should have done this a long time ago,” Data breathed in an undeniably human voice that could not have come from Geordi’s imagination; not in a million years.

His mouth descended—tongue first—onto the glistening tip of Geordi’s cock, and before the engineer could stop himself, both of his hands had shot out to the back of Data’s neck, his fingers sliding up to curl around the roots of the androids hair.

Data’s tongue was cool at first, but as the head had slipped past the ridges in the roof of his mouth, Geordi lurched forward and gritted his teeth as the fleshy insides of his friend’s mouth warmed. When he reached the soft, pulsating back of Data’s throat, Geordi’s hips stiffened, and then jerked powerfully, nearly plunging the entire first inch of his dick down the android’s throat.

He would have pulled away immediately and apologized, if it weren’t for the feeling of Data’s hand curling around his backside, urging him to move forward, to set a rhythm. He would have also normally been self conscious about the many grunting sounds that were entirely his filling the room, but—like the situation he was in—it was completely out of his control.  His holodeck fantasies had been ideologically base, but he never had the experience required to create a program that would offer the same dynamic pleasure as feeling the heavy lubricant of Data’s saliva welling up under his tongue as he fucked his throat, or the tingling sensation as it dribbled out of the corner’s of the android’s mouth and down his cock.

“You…” Talking was hard between breaths, especially with Data staring dead at him while his head moved. “… _like_ doing this, Data?”

“Mm,” Data hummed and closed his eyes, which caused Geordi to sigh sharply again and move one hand over to place on top of the android’s head, steadying it. He allowed himself to be overtaken by the feeling of power this image gave him; of this powerful creature enjoying the size and width of his cock when most others had never gotten close enough to Geordi to know it existed, and moved his hips into Data with increasing fervor.

He lasted twelve strokes like this before Data disengaged, long trails of saliva hanging off of Geordi’s cock and sliding down, pooling at his balls. He gave a loud “aaah” as he moved away. It was like his friend had been reading his mind; any more of that, and he would come outright, without the opportunity to explore any other curiosities that this “new” Data might possess.

Breath heavy, Geordi decided not to wait for any interruption that his conscience might invoke during long pauses.

“Lie back,” he said to Data, just as the android had already kicked off his shoes and slid back onto the bed. Data made no complaint about the command, but maintained eye contact as he lifted his hips to slide his trousers down over them.

Geordi’s breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of his friend’s pale skin, and the arrows that his pelvic structure seemed to make that led down to his pubic region. The anticipation of seeing what the android’s lower regions looked like caused him to take hold of his own cock. He stepped out of his pants and crawled onto the bed with Data, kneeling over him and watching his midsection, expectantly.

Data’s own anatomy snagged on the hem of his pants, and sprang upward when it was free. Unlike a human penis, there was no marked discoloration anywhere, no pubic hair—just clean and white, as if Dr. Soong had delicately dipped his naked son into a bucket of paint and allowed the excess to flow away with gravity.

“Geordi.”

Geordi was ready to kneel down between Data’s thighs and start preparing him with his tongue, but he followed Data’s cue and leaned in for another round of kissing. The taste of his own skin and fluids was a fascinating addition to Data’s natural palette, but his meandering consideration of this was brusquely interrupted by the sensation of the android’s cock sliding upwards against his, gliding along the film of saliva he had just left there.

“Jesus, Data,” Geordi shivered as he eased himself down on his side, next to him. “This is…” Another smack of the lips. “… a _hell_ of a reunion.”

Data pulled away from his mouth, but gathered both of their shafts in one of his hands and held them together. Geordi moaned in an exhale as Data began to slide his hand up and over their cocks in a repeated, gentle motion.

“Do you object?”

Due to the fact that the inquiry was accompanied by a light squeeze of the balls in one hand and with Data pressing his hips further against Geordi’s groin, the latter knew for a fact that this was not much of a question; not in the strictest sense of the word. Geordi tensed up and straightened his back.

“I did not think so,” Data said, punctuating the remark with a smirk in the same vein as the one his daughter had offered him earlier.

 

_iv._

“Go ahead, then. Deal the cards. Read tarot for a _machine_.” Lore blew the smoke out of his nostrils and leaned back on the couch as she took the pipe from him. “I’m not going to stop you.”

While she held the pipe over the flame, Lal examined her uncle. He had taken his sixth bowl, but if the narcotic were having any effect on him—as the subroutine would have it--he was not exhibiting any such symptoms.  She, on the other hand, was feeling increasingly light-headed and displeased with her company’s cynicism. He stared over her shoulder with disinterest at the bar. He was still angry at her for being mum about LaForge’s sudden appearance.

After taking a long drag, she held it in her cooling cavity as she dealt the cards face down in a counter clockwise circle before Lore.

“Do you recognize the spread?”

He glanced down at it without moving his head, and then returned his gaze to the empty air. “Deviant Moon. Early Twenty-first Century. Who _cares_? You really think this shit works?”

“Why not? You told my fortune accurately with a deck of playing cards.”

“What’s next? Magic tricks? Scrying with a mirror?”

She ignored him and turned over the first card, at eleven-o-clock. It was The Fool, inhabiting the subject’s current disposition.

Before Lal could explain, Lore leaned forward to look at it, ‘hmphed,’ and leaned back. “Of course. The Fool. That’s Data, you know.”

Lal reached for the next card, but sighed and swept all of them up into her hands and set them aside. She scooted closer to Lore and reached for his left hand while the other lit a cigarette in his mouth.

“Why don’t we try palmistry, then?” He opened his hand to her and allowed her to examine it, her lacquered nails sliding across his fate and heart lines.

It took Lore about thirty seconds before he shook his palm from her grasp and held it in front of his face. He blew a large ring of smoke at it and watched it dissipate in all directions when it hit his hand.

“Did you know,” he said absently, turning his hand around, “That your father and I have different fingerprints?”

Shoulders sagging, Lal chuckled. She took the cigarette from her uncle’s mouth and put it between her own lips as she interlocked her fingers with his and leaned in close.

“Uncle, if you’re so jealous,” she said, flicking the ash into the flame, “Then why not go up and see how they’re getting on?”

Lore examined the features in Lal’s face for a long moment. Finally, she exhaled, blowing a cloud of noxious smoke into his face.

He leaned through it to give her a kiss on the lips before standing up and wiping the lipstick away with the back of his hand.  Lal waited until he was at the foot of the staircase before putting out her cigarette, gathering her pipe and gliding after him.

\--

Geordi reached out and pulled Data’s knee up so that they were wrapped around each other. They had dispensed with his VISOR for the time being, and he was running purely off of the gentle buzz of Data’s internal systems and the feel of his smooth bioplast.

Being able to see Data with expressions of pleasure on his face was one thing, but being able to only feel, hear, and smell him without the benefit of sight reaped its own rewards. He wanted to touch and taste every millimeter of him; to map him with his mind.

He said his friend’s name again, a warning: he had edged once already, and Data solved the issue by taking a deep breath and instructing Geordi to do the same when he placed his mouth over his and exhaled, directly into the human’s lungs.

It was not necessary this time. Just as Data leaned in for the exchange, the sound of the door opening had Geordi scrambling for his VISOR.

It was the silhouetted shape of the fedora hat that gave him away. That, and the glowing, yellow eyes; the only discernible feature visible with his back to the light source.

“Lore,” Data breathed as moved his hand from Geordi’s softening erection to hold the unsteady man in around his shoulder’s. Lore was quiet at first, as he stood over them at the front of the bed, but removed his jacket.

“Hmm.” His voice was quiet and slow, matching the rate by which he undressed, as if he were consciously attempting not to disrupt the well-established atmosphere. “Thought I might see what all the fuss is about.” He unwrapped the tie from his neck and let his shirt join the pile of clothes at his feet before walking slowly to the opposite side, glowing eyes trained solely on a somewhat frightened Geordi.

Geordi lifted his head up to watch the prototype’s index finger trail along the bed, and over the side of his foot. It drew a violent shiver from him, and he snatched his foot away.

“Data…”

“Geordi, it is all right.” The pressure that he applied onto Geordi’s shoulder was strangely comforting, but what he said next was less so.

“Lore’s added presence will make our experience unique.”

“Unless,” Lore said, as he climbed up, fully naked, onto the bed in front of Data. He stood on his knees to place his hat atop the second bedpost, his own erection standing mid-air, before leaning down over his brother.

“Unless I’m _intruding_.” Data, eyes wide as if pulled away by a magnet, let go of Geordi and brought one hand up around Lore’s neck as his older brother’s head dipped to trail a tongue around and into his navel. Data moaned and twitched under the contact, his other hand sliding up onto Lore’s left shoulder as they joined for a kiss.

“I wouldn’t want…” Lore said inbetween kisses, his tongue snaking into Data, joining mid-air between mouths before their lips sealed them inside again. “…to spoil your party.”

Now that he was with them on the bed, Lore was visible to Geordi in the same glowing light as Data. He watched the androids kissing, licking, and was suddenly assaulted with the far-off concept that he was watching _two Datas_ in bed with him, rather than his friend and his destructive brother.

“What’s it going to be, LaForge?”

Lore leaned down and placed his mouth against his brother’s neck, shifting his body so that Geordi could have a full view of he both he and Data’s fully erect—and identical—cocks, Data’s already leaking.

“I’m not going to ask again.”

“Geordi,” Data moaned in a whine that would echo in Geordi’s ears for days afterwards, arching his abdomen up so that he could make contact with his brother. “Say _yes_.”

 _Say yes_ , his friend had begged him. _Say yes to fucking me and my brother._

Unable to control himself any longer, Geordi sucked his breath in through his teeth and grabbed his own cock in his hand, smoothing over it as he watched the twins drink each other up. In a surprise turn, Lore dipped again to run his tongue along the topside of Data’s length before taking just the first inch of it into his mouth, sucking on the tip, and releasing it with a ‘pop.’

Data was a pleasure to observe, writhing underneath his brother, but the view of him was obscured by Lore climbing off of Data and crawling towards Geordi, smirking.

“That’s what I thought.”

There was hesitation there, for both of them, at first. But as Lore opened his mouth, Geordi caught the thick scent of Data’s pre-come on his breath and welcomed the other android into his mouth, his tongue moving cautiously against the deep, stabbing motions of Lore’s. It swept across his teeth, rounding the inside of his cheeks, reaching far back into his throat.

He broke the kiss to shudder harshly at the cold shock of Lore’s hand wrapping around the base of his cock, in the exact same manner as his brother: full cock in one hand, tightened balls in the other.

“ _Now_ I see what I’m missing,” Lore teased, leaning back on his haunches between Geordi and Data to get a good look at Geordi. Behind him, Data sat up and moved across Geordi’s knees to the other side of him.

Before Geordi could think of a response, Data was leaning down, with Lore still holding onto his anatomy. With the other hand, he guided his brother’s mouth down onto Geordi’s cock. His eyes gleamed as he looked down at Data, and then at Geordi, who was having a hard time controlling the motions of his own thrashing head.

“He’s good at this, isn’t he, Commander?” Lore said as he gently took Geordi’s hand and placed it on the back of Data’s head, where his own used to be. “You can tell him so, you know.”

Geordi was fighting embarrassment with his own arousal. Did he want to play into Lore’s hands—even if it benefited him?

“Geordi,” Data asked as he came up from his dick with slurp. “Am I performing well?”

“ _God_ yes, you are, Data.”

Data smiled, and then resumed his work.  While his brother was busy, Lore reached over toward Geordi’s VISOR. The last thing he saw before his visual feed clicked off was the prototype smiling down on him.

Reflexively, Geordi’s hand—the one that was on top of Data’s head—shot up and grabbed Lore’s wrist.

“Don’t,” was all he could say, before a soft shush from Lore cut through his sentence.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Commander.”

“I want…” Geordi swallowed, fruitlessly moving his eyes around in his absence of sight. “I want to _see_.”

“Of course you do.”

As Data worked his cock, now with his hand, he felt a finger press into the node on his left side. His vision flickered again to full color—he saw himself, lying down, Data’s head bobbing up and down in the left corner of his sight, and the tips of Lore’s knees at the bottom.

This was a bit much.

“Lore,” Geordi gasped as his fingers moved to touch his eyes. “Lore, you’re feeding my--“

“Thank me later. Right now, just lay back. Relax.”

It was disorienting to view everything from someone else’s perspective, especially since Lore was moving back toward the other side of the bed, but Lore was sure to keep his eyes on Data as he reached for something on the table.

Lore was lighting a pipe there. He closed his eyes to focus only on the feeling of Data’s mouth squeezing him, the tip of his tongue swirling lightly against his shaft, but the images followed him everywhere—Lore lit a flame, took the device into his mouth and sucked, shifting his focus back to he and Data.

Geordi let out a moan as he watched himself grip the roots of his friend’s hair and force him down onto his cock.

“Data,” he panted, “I’m going to—“

“No you’re not.” A small wisp of smoke escaped from Lore’s nostrils.

He then leaned down and, in the same manner as with Data earlier—

“Breathe in.”

Geordi was so full of sensory shock that it didn’t even occur to him to protest. Lore breathed that sweet smelling drug he had encountered earlier hard into his lungs; the narcotic drying his mouth on the way in and numbing every centimeter of flesh it came into contact with. He stifled a cough, but followed Lore’s instructions to “hold it, hold it,” until his head felt light and his eyes felt like they would sink comfortably into the back of his head.

He drew in two deep breaths and sighed, illuminated smoke curling about the three of them, slow to dissipate.  He had never been under the influence of a drug before, and the way it intensified every shiver that ran through his body made him question the thought behind making them illegal.

“Not bad, huh?”

“No…” Geordi heard himself breathe, shifting himself on the bed so that he could have a full experience of what this drug felt like all over his body. “Not bad at all.”

The next thing he saw nearly drove him out of his head: Lore moving behind Data as he continued to pleasure Geordi with his mouth, spreading his cheeks with both hands and sliding a tongue into his ass, all the while slipping a thumb in and out.

Data moaned deeply around Geordi and arched his back, presenting himself to his brother. He took his mouth away for a moment to look back at Lore—Geordi saw the whole thing from his eyes; Data panting over his shoulder, saying his brother’s name while Lore spread him further apart, slid both thumbs inside of him to hold him open, and spat inside the orifice.

“You’re gonna love this, LaForge.”

He snapped his fingers and Data moved back from Geordi, leaving him cold, wet, and straining for release.

Lore touched the side of his head again, and the feed disappeared, plunging him into darkness just as he felt the tip of a finger run up along the underside of his cock. He cried out and spasmed, violently.

 “Data,” he heard.

Within seconds, he felt the subtle ‘click’ of his VISOR snapping into place, and as his native visual input fizzled into spectral color, and witnessed his friend moving one leg over his to straddle his hips while his twin took one hand to his stiff dick, the other around Data’s left hip.

“And,” Lore said, as he guided his brother down onto Geordi, “You’ll want to see this.”

Geordi hissed  out loud as Data’s ass consumed his cock, placing his hands on either side of his pelvis. Lore remained behind his brother, his lips over his shoulder and hovering near his ear.

“Wonderful,” he purred. “Data _loves_ big cocks. Did you know that, Commander?”

Geordi couldn’t think of an answer: he was too enraptured by the feeling of Data clenching around his mass, and the look of sheepish arousal on his delicate face as his brother teased him.

“What a treat for you _both_.”

If Lore’s intent was to get him to relax into this otherwise unwholesome combination of events by giving him the puff of opium, it had worked—as he rocked up into Data, he lost his self-consciousness about the way he expressed his need for his friend, grunting, groaning, as Data moaned and writhed on his cock, moving his hips in a circular motion that added a touch of femininity to the android that Geordi would have otherwise associated with him.

“Geordi,” he moaned as his brother placed one hand on each of his hips, urging him further downward onto the engineer.

“Take it _all,_ brother,” Lore said with gritted teeth as he grabbed Data by the hair and pulled his head back.

All at once, Geordi lifted his hips and filled Data entirely, soaking up his gasps of shock as the organ undoubtedly extended into the area that a human’s lower bowels should be. Geordi’s head lulled back into the pillows as he pulled from under Data, and slammed into him again.

They set a rhythm of their own, guided by Lore, until he let go and sat up on his knees, watching the event with heavy breaths and gritted teeth. Geordi saw the desire he had in his brother as if it were his very own, but was still taken by surprise when the older android pressed one hand between Data’s shoulder blades and shoved him forward onto Geordi’s chest. Both Data and Geordi let out an _oomph_ sound in unison, as the latter wrapped his arms around Data’s shoulders and continued fucking him from behind.

“Lore,” he gasped between breaths. “What are you—“

Lore had taken his own cock in hand and pressed into his brother before the sentence could be finished. Geordi couldn’t see, but could feel his cock sliding against Lore’s as Data emitted a deep, pained gasp.

“Lore…” The name was drawn out on the younger android’s lips. Not a protest, not a denial. Just the single syllable.

Lore, biting his lower lip, ignored the whine and pushed himself as far in as he could go, sharing space with Geordi deep inside Data’s ass.

“Go on, LaForge,” he said as his hands roamed across Data’s back. He jerked hard inside of him, causing Data to nudge forward onto Geordi’s chest.

“Fuck him.”

It was not a hard command for Geordi to obey, even though it came from an enemy. Now, it was he and Lore’s turn to set a rhythm: him down and out, while Lore pushed inside and up into his brother.

“Yes, Geordi,” Data murmured against his chest. _“Fuck me_.”

That was it. Geordi lost all restraint as he moved his hips into Data as much as he could, unsure if it was the tightness of Data that made him grit his teeth against the pleasure or the pressure of Lore’s cock moving alongside him.

Geordi opened his eyes only a few times to look down at Data, his face obscured by the angle and hair, or to look up at Lore, his face obscured by billows of smoke that should have long dissipated by now. Then he found himself matching Lore’s movements: he tipped his head back, Geordi did the same; he closed his eyes, so did Geordi, and that went with moaning and grunting too.

It was when Lore had reached forward to once again grab Data by his hair and yank his neck up so that he and Geordi had full eye contact with each other, that Geordi felt that needling in the base of his neck, racing through his bloodstream and into his cock.

 _Geordi_. Yellow, glowing eyes, pleading with him.

Geordi opened his numbed lips and allowed a low, aggressive growl that transformed into a full on scream emerged from the very back of his throat as he stiffened, lurched up, and came deep inside Data.

Lore came too, about a second later.  Their orgasms overlapped, but Lore’s was quiet and dignified: just a muted “mmph” as he too, spilled into his brother, who writhed virginally on Geordi’s heaving chest.

Lore had no need to catch his breath. His next order:

“Data. The VISOR.”

Data reached up and unclicked Geordi’s VISOR for the last time. Without Lore touching him, the feed from his visuals tapped into Geordi’s receiver.

Lore leaned back, making sure that Geordi had a perfect view of both of their spent cocks sliding out of Data—who moaned lasciviously—and the thick streams of both white and gold semen that followed, spilling onto Geordi’s cock and running in streams onto his relaxed balls.

The feed ended. Geordi didn’t bother with the VISOR, but reveled in the soft sensation of Data’s lips on his chest, mingled with the ongoing effect of the narcotic.

Eventually, Data slid off of him and curled up next to him, his own erection forgotten. Geordi was much too exhausted to offer to do anything about it at the moment, his body still glowing with a unique satisfaction.

He had drifted off for a moment, and was stirred by the feeling of weight shifting at the foot of the bed. He put on his VISOR just in time to see Lore, almost fully dressed without his jacket, sitting at the edge of the bed, wrapping his tie loosely around his neck. He stood, his back to Geordi and the sleeping Data, and placed the fedora on his head before walking out without so much of a glance over his shoulder.

Geordi’s eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the aquarium.

When the door opened and a brighter light source shone through the room, he swore he saw—between the aquatic creatures and the bubbles they made—Lal’s dark lavender eyes smirking at him, her ivory pipe in her mouth, dispelling one last column of smoke before she, too, exited the room.

 

_v._

Geordi awoke to Data on his side, trailing fingers through his abdomen. As soon as he donned his VISOR, the android turned up the corners of his mouth to greet him.  The pink, Gandrian sun filtered though the curtains, casting bright lines of light over their legs.

“Good morning, Geordi.”

Geordi smiled back. “Hey,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “Good morning.”

It took only two minutes of kissing like that to excite them both. Despite having a headache, Geordi remembered the night before: how it ended, how both he and Lore had taken their pleasure—and their leave, in some way or another, without considering the same for Data.

Before they could get serious, however, Data suggested a “long, hot bath.”

Still naked, he led Geordi to the other side of the bedroom, entered a few commands into the keypad, and pulled him through the door that appeared.

The bathroom resembled something Geordi had seen about Roman bathhouses, or Turkish hamams—a large, fountained pool full of warm water, encased in more white marble.

“Wow, Data.”

“Peruvian marble,” Data informed as he stepped into the warm water, his hands pulling Geordi toward him. “Sixteenth century.”

Again, there was no opportunity to talk, and not much room for Geordi to feel too guilty about it. Data pampered him, washing every inch of his friend before Geordi stopped him and insisted he do the same. It was after Data revisted Geordi’s ass with a soaped hand that Geordi understood what Data wanted, and offered himself to the android, leaning over the edge of the pool and standing with his legs apart.

Data was gentle, grateful, each thrust inside of him and each stroke against his chest a clear sign of body worship for the android. He admired Geordi’s dark skin, his toned abdomen, his thick, curly hair, and above all, his large cock, which he squeezed and pulled as he fucked his friend, whispering these things into his ear.

Geordi was enraptured, all over again. It was never ending.

 

_ep._

Geordi emerged downstairs with the starched, new clothes Data had given him, into a world almost entirely different from the one he had entered the night before.

There were no seats anywhere, no rugs, no guests: just the clean, glassy floor, and dozens of curtains blowing the morning air into the open spaces. Cream-colored suede sofas lined some of these windows, the only seating areas aside from the bar, which was still manned.

It would take Data about a half-hour to undergo his daily ritual of systems maintenance, he said, so he might as well have a drink at the bar and try to do something to shake the opiate headache that remained from his liaison with he and his brother.

As he walked over, Lal approached as well, from the opposite direction. She didn’t see him at first. Her eyes were closed, and she held a handkerchief to her head as she walked in flat shoes that matched the ivory color of her outfit: a silk, long panted romper with sleeveless shoulders, and a low cut front.  The cloth was barely opaque enough to cover the fact that she wore no underwear or brassier at all; her nipples peaked into the fabric.

She sat at the bar and asked the bartender for a cigarette. Geordi joined her.

“You’ve got one too, huh?”

Lal lit the cigarette, and closed her eyes against a fist. “Rest, ibuprofen, and plenty of water.” She looked at him, her eyes puffy and slightly red. “That should do the trick for you.”

“What about you?”

In response, Lal waved the barkeep down. “Two mimosas, please.”

Geordi put his head onto the bar. “I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” She exhaled, “So,” and then turned toward Geordi.

“How was your _talk_?”

“I…” Geordi lifted his head. “We didn’t… well, I mean…”

“It’s alright, Commander.” She took a drag and leaned back. “You can ask me _anything_ that you’re too embarrassed to ask my father.”

Geordi gave her a puzzled look, that she no doubt saw, despite the obscuration of his eyes.

“So, let me get this straight.” The bartender set the drinks in front of them; Geordi ignored it. “Am I correct to assume that Lore…”

He shook his head, as if he had to physically place the word into his mouth to be able to say it.

“… _pimps_ your father out for money?”

Lal’s eyes moved to the lower left and right for a brief second. “I wouldn’t use that word myself, but if you’re referring to one of our means of income, it’s a responsibility we all share.”

Geordi’s heart sank into his stomach, and he stiffened.

“That isn’t right.”

Lal leaned forward, and placed a hand on Geordi’s shoulder. “Hey,” she said, surprising him with the amount of sincerity in her touch. “Whatever you two _discussed_ last night, you should know that it was as real for my father as it is for you.”

“Then why did _you_ need to send the communiqué?” Geordi couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice. He took hold of the mimosa and took a sip to rid himself of some of it.

“Believe it or not, my father is just as shy as you are.”

The sound of two familiar, identical voices floated down the staircase, as Data and Lore descended them, arm in arm, speaking quietly to each other.

Geordi’s heart dropped even lower. Was he just a toy to them?

“Look at them,” Lal indicated with her glass. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Geordi was silent for a long moment, before downing the entire flute of champagne and juice.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Perfect together.”

“Do you think this kind of union will last, what with Lore controlling everything my father says and does?” She took a sip from her glass as well. “Such strong personalities are bound to clash. Father is enjoying the new excitement of his emotions. But when he tires of certain things, he will not revisit them. Do you understand?”

Geordi nodded slowly, even though he wasn’t sure that he was.  He was too busy  being mesmerized by Data’s hands, his smooth physique in his loose fitting clothes, how different he was from his brother.

“Now,” she scooted her stool closer to him. “Will you stay, Commander?”

Geordi rolled his eyes behind his VISOR at first, but then conceded to giving it thought.

“My father loves you, Geordi.”

“And he loves his brother.”

“But the two things will never intersect.”

Geordi looked beyond her, at the twins. Data looked up and saw him, and immediately set to walking off without Lore.  Unphased, Lore stayed behind several paces, his shirt wrinkled, his hair in disarray, taking his time to approach. Strangely, Geordi acknowledged that his presence was not a nuisance; that he was as much a part of experiencing Data as Data was himself—or vice versa. Whether he was there or not, Geordi would feel the same.

Geordi glanced at her, and then at her father.

“I’ll call Starfleet tonight,” he said, easing himself off the stool and approaching Data.

The older android walked past the embracing friends, almost without noticing, and took Geordi’s seat next to Lal.

“Uncle,” she said, nodding to him in greeting.

Lore’s own eyes were puffy and red. He took two cigarettes out of his pocket and into his mouth, lighting them.

“Niece,” he said, handing one over to her.

“Mimosa?” The bartender offered.

“Two more,” Lal answered.

“Make it a carafe, actually.”

They exchanged long looks at each other, while Geordi and Data sat down in the background, almost entirely unnoticed.

Lore broke first, his mouth sliding into that warm, signature Soong grin; their most prominent heirloom.

“What are you scheming at now, little girl?”

Lal blew a ring of smoke in his direction and offered her hand to him. She glanced over at her father and her guest, and returned the smile.

 

_/Slut!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to microwaveslayer who fed my D/L porn addiction, which made me in turn get my ass up and write this thing. It took me forever, and I must apologize to Gorrlaus for making her wait so long! This fic is a gift to her and our friendship; thank you for the beautiful art you make for me, and thank you for being awesome! :D
> 
> Still trying to get back into the swing of writing things, especially descriptive porn. So, sorry if the pacing seems uneven. Also, I have a hard time writing Geordi because his voice just doesn't exist in my head; poor thing was so underdeveloped that he just doesn't exist to me. Any constructive feedback (or hugs) whatsoever would really help me. ^o^ Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
